What If
by KickFanForever
Summary: What If At The Top Of The Hollywood Sign Jack Did Kiss Kim What Would Happen My First Ever Fanfic It kinda short and sucks! ONE SHOT!


What If

Summary: What If At The Top Of The Hollywood Sign Jack Did Kiss Kim What Would Happen

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Kickin'It If i did Kim And Jack would have kissed!

Jack's POV

"There Can Be Only One Who Survives" I had heard the director say through the mic.

"Survives What?" Kim had shouted back to the mic

"Each Other!".. Me And Kim Looked AT Each Other

"NOW FIGHT!"

"That's Not Gonna Happen We're Not Gonna figh-"

I Was Cut Off As Kim Kicked me " KIM WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I Managed To Shout At her.

I was recieved with another kick followed by more she had then kicked me against the sign i managed to grab her punch but then she flipped me over

There i was on the brink of death i was hanging off the side i looked down and saw how hard the fall was

" Kim think about what you're doing " I Managed To Say

" I Am.. I'm thinking about being a star " Kim Replied with a angry expression on her face this shocked me that she would kill me just to become a star

" So Long Jack " And With that she kicked me off the side i started to fall but grabbed onto the side and managed to hang on..

Kim's POV

" So Long Jack " I Replied Harshly to jack and with that i kicked him off the side i could see a helicopter in the distance the director started to land down the wind blew in my face i pulled it out of the way to see what was happening.

" Bravo Kim Bravo Kim " The Director clapped at me "

" You Truelly Are A Star " He Looked at me and said

" Im not just a star im also a great actress " I Said With A Happy Face And Tone

" Let's Not Get Crazy " The Director Said With A Confused Face

" Its True" I Walked Past Him with my hands on my hips

" I made you believe we were actucally fighting "

" Wait You mean? "

Jack then appeared

" Thats Right Yack Is Back! "

The Director started to kick jack but he managed to block i then got into my fighting stance and kicked him in the ankle he tried to punch me but i managed to grab his arm before it hit me he turned back to jack and kicked him again he blocked just in time i then kicked him with a strong kick to the stomach i blocked another one of his punches and replied to him with a kick right into the stomach he flew back jack managed to grab him and throw him into the sign he managed to climb up

Jack's Pov

The Director started to flee up to the top fo the sign i then started to jump on the metal bars while kim took the ladders i managed to get up just to see kim fighting the director

she held his arm back while i got ready to kick him

i gave him a flying kick while kim bent over and he went flying over her onto the ground

" Wow Guess the movie ended a bit diffrent than he though it would"

" Can you believe we fought about who was gonna be the star? "

" What Do You Mean We? " I sent her a questioning look

" Your Right pff Im Sorry.."

" Look Jack i want to let you know i think you're amazing"

We both smiled at each other the next think i knew we were leaning in i took her by the waist

The Director yelpled " CUT I CUT MY LEG "

I Ignored him and then kissed kim our lips moved in perfect synch we kissed until we had to come up for air

We Smiled At each other

" Kim I Want You to know i think your amazing to "

And With That I Kissed her again

" You Ready to get outta here? "

I Smiled at her " Sure Let's Go Home "

" Wait Kim One More Question I Was Just Wondering If You Would like to be my girlfriend"

Kim sent me a exciting look " Of Course Jack! "

" Cool "

Later When they got home

" Hey Guys " They Replied to us with a hey

" How Was Hollywood? " Milton Asked us

" Oh The director turned out to be a manaic and we sent him to jail for the rest of his life "

" Same Old Same Old " Kim Said Facing The Guys

We Walked away hand in hand

Jerry shot us a questioning look

" Theres something else you arent telling us"

" Oh and me and kim are dating " I Said

And It All Ended With The Guys Cheering for us and hugging us

AN/ I Know it kinda sucked but it was my first ever fanfic i ever wrote and im not used to writing apart fom at school :L


End file.
